Treemor/BackgroundTrivia
Lore One of the mightiest guardians of nature, Treants are known for their coziness and taking months during their meetings to discuss a single topic. Treemor, being the oldest among these nigh-eternal forest spirits, was also the one with the lowest opinion about humanity, especially those who are living within the walls of Ethernight. Still, when the Demon War broke out, Treemor was one of the many treants to help the empire of Men, for he was sure they would learn their lesson and respect nature a bit more after the war, since he knew that Men's magic was always tied with their spirit and nature itself was a great way to live up one's spirit in his eyes. Oh, how much he got disappointed... After the Demon War, Men didn't change much, still relying on their walls while dominating plants and putting them in abstract order because their so-called "culture" demanded such artificial order. After about 300 years, Treemor convinced the other treants to make him the leader in a war with Ethernight to teach them another lesson, throwing huge rocks at the walls and invading the empire with the allied feyfolk, sentient plants and wildlife wanting to taste human flesh. In return, Men fended off the attackers with swift efficiency, ensuring that no one gained ground in the next months, which frustrated the self-proclaimed general. Nearing the end of the war, diplomats travelled to the treants and promised to help in maintaining and, if possible, extending the forests without using magic, which pleased the treants. Only Treemor was sceptical, but gave in after the other treants pleaded with him. Indeed, Men kept their promise and the forests were at peace, only taking so much as they would need while making sure that no irrevocable damage would be done. But Treemor couldn't let go of his grudge and with that, he rooted himself into the ground in the Glade of Origin, something a treant only rarely does, for it takes centuries to unroot oneself again. Having rooted into the glade, he felt into a deep slumber, now being barely different than the other trees. When he awoke again and began to unroot himself, he sensed unrest in the woods. Did Men break their promises? Treemor stomped angrily towards Ethernight, just to notice that the demons were back and had taken over the Empire, with Men defending themselves. Who damaged nature here? The elder treant was puzzled and couldn't find any other treant quickly who could explain the situation for him. He decided to fight and bounce between Men and Duskbringer, for at the end of the day, he'll be sure to know which side didn't respect nature. Changelog **No longer amplifies * **Now has a second delay before applying its effects **Mana cost increased from to * **Mana cost reduced from to * **Healing upon teleporting reduced from % of Treemor's maximum health}} to 0 **Now grants Treemor 40% movement speed for 5 seconds or until he damages a hero upon teleporting **Now passively heals Treemor for % of his maximum health}} per second while is active **Now destroys trees in a small radius upon teleportation 31/12/2015 * **Now also deactivated by towers 19/11/2014 * **Damage increased from % AD}} to **Stun duration increased from 1 to * **Health and mana cost rescaled from 35 to **Cooldown rescaled from to 4 * **Cooldown reduced from to **Range increased from to 21/10/2014 *Added }} Trivia *Treemor's fun name is Groot.